


come crashin’ down on me

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, CEO!Thor, Fictober 2018, M/M, Scientist!Bruce, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: Thor is in a dark place. He runs into Bruce. Literally.





	come crashin’ down on me

**Author's Note:**

> Following the prompt "Look out, you idiot!"

”Get up,” was the first thing Loki said as he charged into Thor’s apartment.

“Go away, Loki!” Thor tossed a pillow at his brother’s head.

“No,” the younger brother took a seat beside his brother’s head, playing with his brother’s short blond hair. “You’re thirty-five years old, and the holder of fifty percent of a multimillion -dollar company. You need to shower,”

“Leave me,”

“Jane left you weeks ago! She moved on, so you move on!” Loki yanked the blanket off his brother.

“I don’t want to!” Thor growled into his pillow.

“Its October. Your favorite month,” Loki sighed. “I saw a few pumpkin displays that you might like,” 

“I just wanna lay here-”

“Up, you oaf!” With one final yank, Loki managed to roll his brother onto the floor. “There’s only so much damage Hela ad I can cause in your absence.” 

“Fuck you, brother,” Thor mumbled, face flat against his hardwood floor.

“I love me, too,” 

An hour later, the brothers found themselves in Thor’s office at Asgard Inc. The older brother sat at his desk fiddling with the papers that sat there signature-less. 

“Thor, Stark and his team are here.” Hela crossed her arms over her chest. “Said something about a device they want us to sponsor. Which I have no idea why considering how which Stark is.” 

“He uses his money to create tech, and fund scholarships.”!

“A waste of good money,” 

“Send them to the main conference room. I’ll be there shortly,” 

“I can handle them. You have no need to go. Besides, you aren’t exactly in the right head space.” 

“Have Loki keep them entertained,” Thor ignored her. “You should check where we are with that lawsuit,” 

“I’m not your secretary,” his sister fumed. “Do it yourself,” 

As soon as Thor was alone, he slumped into his black leather chair. He faced the window and watched the people of New York shuffle down below. 

A part of his mind wandered off to Jane. Contrary to what Loki believed, Thor wasn’t moping over Jane. He just didn’t feel the same way as he always did. It’s just a lot harder to be happy.

That actually what caused his break up with Jane. Thor’s mind would draw a blank throughout the day, and almost always when he wasn’t keeping himself distracted. Jane caught wind of his mental state, and told him to attend therapy. After that she left. 

He stood and leaned against the window. He could feel the cool weather through the glass. It was welcoming, and familiar. Thor took one last glance below, he could spot a child wrapped in a scarf too long for his small body, a women with long fuzzy boots that danced in the wind, an elder woman with a bright pink yarn hat with matching mittens, and a young man helping that elder cross the road. 

It was something about the nearing holidays that made people slightly less agitated with one another. It always put a smile on his face. He remembers his holidays with his late parents. Halloween was his mother’s favorite and Yule was his father’s.

Since they were near each other, they’d celebrate them both together. “Yulloween” Loki has named it, and it stuck. They celebration that every year. 

His phone binged, it was Loki. 

_Where are you?_

_Stark is attempting to seduce me_

_come stop him_

_hurry_

Thor shot a quick reply, and ushered himself into the hall. He was in too much of a rush to have noticed the man a few inches in front of him carrying a miniature model of something. 

“Look out, you idiot!” The man hissed then clapped his hands over his mouth. “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-”

“No, I’m quite sorry,” Thor smiled warmly. “I should have been more cautious,” 

“No shit,” the man laughed. 

It was smooth like honey. Thor wanted to hear it again. 

“Are you lost? I can help you get where you need to go,”

Thor could hear a small Loki-like voice yelling at him to get to the conference room, but he easily dismissed them. 

“More like purposely late,” 

“I’m Thor Odindon,” the blond man introduced himself. “You are?” 

“Banner. Bruce Banner,” Bruce replied. “I’m here with... Did you say you were Thor? Like the CEO of this establishment? Shit I could You an idiot. Shit-”

“I thought we already established that I was the one at fault,” Thor laughed lightly. “Who are you here with?” 

“Tony Stark,” 

Thor’s heart fluttered. He couldn’t help but believe it was fate that bringing him closer to Bruce. 

“I’m heading there now,” Thor supplied. “Let’s walk together,”

Bruce had chocolate brown hair with matching eyes. He was slightly of a smaller build, but Thor wasn’t complaining. Beneath his white lab coat, Thor could see a silk purple blouse that belonged on his apartment floor. 

“What’s that model?” Thor asked, hoping it’ll keep his mind occupied. 

“It’s Starks Industries’ new prototype,” Bruces’ eyes lit up. “It absorbs solar energy that can be used throughout the house by will. It can be also used as a solar energy storage unit, which means can absorb energy and take it on the go,” 

“How long have you worked on this?”

“About eight months,” 

“Your hard work paid off, Mr. Banner,” Thor winked playfully.

“Call me Bruce,” the shorter man turned into a crimson color. 

“Red is a good color on you,” Thor said. “So is purple,”

”Uh, thanks..”

“What for? Does the Mona Lisa thank those you visit her?” Thor spoke gently. 

“Im sure comparing me to the Mona Lisa is blasphemy,” Bruce laughed awkwardly. 

“It’s accurate. That’s what it is,” 

Thor would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy watching Bruce squirm. He was drop dead gorgeous, but could not see it. Thor made it his personal mission to make Bruce aware of his beauty. 

“You’re not too bad yourself either,” Bruce managed to choke out. 

Thor took a step closer to Bruce, “Thank you, Bruce. 

Thor could smell the lingering scent of pumpkin spice on Bruce’s clothes. He looked into the other man’s eyes. Bruce was the embodiment of that cool breeze feeling. 

He was the autumn personified. 

Elegant, beautiful, and incredible force of nature. 

”You’re really close,” Bruce commented, dumbfounded. 

Thor took a half step back, “I am,“

”Thor, if you’re messing with you should stop,” Bruce suddenly grew angry. “I don’t appreciate being mocked,”

”No,” Thor reached out for his hand. “I’d never dare mock you.”

“Then what’s this?” Bruce gestured between them. 

“I’m trying to tell you I’m into you,” it was Thor’s turn to blush. 

“You should learn to use your words,” Bruce shook his head. 

“Okay,” Thor crowded Bruce’s personal space. “Bruce Banner, I’d like it very much if you accompanied me to dinner. Tonight.”

”I’ll love to,” 

“Its a date,” 

It was the first time in their entire conversation Bruce looked less guarded. More open.

Thor wanted him always to look this way. 

“Here we are,” Thor gestured to the door. “After you,”

”Why thank you, Thor,” Bruce looked over his shoulder. 

Thor sat through the entire meeting nodding along mindlessly. His thoughts were occupied by Bruce, his scent, and laughter.  

It was the first time Jane wasn’t on his mind. 

It was also the first time, in a long time, he actually felt alive.


End file.
